


Of New Offices and Nostalgia

by The_Consulting_Werewolf



Series: We All Need More Krisho in Our Lives (A Domestic AU Series) [12]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 16:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12845058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Consulting_Werewolf/pseuds/The_Consulting_Werewolf
Summary: In which, Yifan gets a promotion and Junmyeon helps him christen his new office.





	Of New Offices and Nostalgia

**Author's Note:**

> The events of this fic are set in 2020. Yifan-31; Junmyeon-30

Yifan wants to leave, go home to his husband and son, but nope. New promotion means more work and he hates how the desktop in his new office refuses to cooperate with him. He is very close to yell at the inanimate, electrical object.

Yifan plops down on the seat and glares at the message on the screen. He taps the pendrive in his hand on the desk’s surface and fumes. He was planning to import all his documents to the new system before heading home today so he doesn’t waste any valuable time on Monday doing the same. But no, the computer refuses to listen to him. Imbecile of a device, Yifan thinks.

He leans back in the chair and a small smile curves his lips. The obnoxious artwork on the opposite wall still hangs with a post-it stuck to it: _Congratulations Wu! This place is now yours! Try not to set everything on fire, god knows I wanted to…_

The message left by his former boss and the previous occupant of the office, Kim Kibum, is both terrifying and hilarious. It seems weird how a week ago Kibum was still in this office, tearing his hair out while Yifan brainstormed with him to ensure their project doesn’t derail. Now Kibum is miles and miles away in New York, while Yifan sits where he used to. Yifan traces the smooth leather panel on the table and the smile stays.

Suddenly, he hears the elevator stopping on his floor. He frowns, it is after ten, no one but him and the guard at the reception is here at this hour. Who could it be?

 

Junmyeon steps out of the elevator with a small smile on his face. He pats the bottom of the paper bag, satisfied to know the food is still warm. He picked up Yifan’s favourite noodles and decided to surprise his husband after putting Kyungsoo in Jongdae’s care temporarily (he is sometimes so glad his cousin lives so close to them, even though his Sundays are now noisy as hell because his niece, and the eldest Kim daughter has definitely inherited both her parents’ loudness). He knows they will see less of Yifan after the promotion at Maison de Style; yet Junmyeon is proud.

He shakes his head when he sees the lights on in Yifan’s new office. Junmyeon glances at Yifan’s old office, which has another nameplate stuck on it now. But the nameplate staring back at him now, _Chief Creative Director Wu Yifan,_ makes him smile. He doesn’t knock on the door, and pushes it open. He grins at his husband’s startled expression. “Myeon?”

Junmyeon keeps grinning as he steps inside and looks around. Traces of Kibum remain, but Yifan has already put up some of the decorations from his older office in here. Junmyeon’s gaze lands on the frames on the wall, stacked on the shelves behind the couch. One of their wedding day and the other with Kyungsoo grinning between them, and another taken during college. Junmyeon’s heart thumps when he thinks how those three pictures tells a story, a really long story though. He pulls himself out of nostalgia as he raises the bag in his hand and says, “I got you dinner!”

As if on cue, Yifan’s stomach grumbles. Junmyeon laughs as he heads towards the coffee table and stars unpacking the food. Yifan joins him and takes a sniff, “Chow mien?”

“Yep, beef, your favourite.” Junmyeon gets his thank you in a kiss on his neck and a squeeze on his waist. Yifan murmurs, “Let me get some water.”

Yifan leaves Junmyeon alone for a while and the latter takes a good look around the office. He had been here once during an office party when Yifan wanted to introduce his spouse to Kibum. Yifan hasn’t changed anything, the walls are still white, and the floor is still a charcoal grey. The collage of popular magazine covers behind the main desk is the same as well, as is the shell pink couch and the circular brass coffee table; the only change he can see is the overstuffed grey pink chair with the matching footstool that Yifan once splurged on during his position as junior creative director. Some of his other chairs from his previous office are here as well. Junmyeon feels his cheeks getting warm as he looks at one of the white chairs. He remembers giving Yifan an impromptu lap dance on it once upon a time.

He shakes his head to get rid of _that_ memory and returns to putting the food out. He got some vegetable stir-fry along with the noodles and picks out a mushroom from there. As he chews, Yifan returns with a bottle of water and Junmyeon’s favourite brand of peach iced tea. Junmyeon beams at him as he takes the tea. Yifan takes a seat on the couch, and Junmyeon follows, breaking the seal on his iced tea.

Yifan gets his chopsticks and asks, “Did you eat?”

Junmyeon nods as he takes a sip, “Yeah, we ate the stir-fry with rice. Kyungsoo wants to learn how to make a stir-fry now.”

Yifan chuckles as he eats. “He is so eager when he watches me or you cook.”

“He likes watching you more!” Junmyeon laughs. “He likes all the fancy things you do with the wok!”

Yifan smiles as picks out a mushroom and points the chopsticks at Junmyeon, who opens his mouth to be fed. He says, “How did you know I was hungry anyway?”

Junmyeon rolls his eyes as he washes the mushroom down with tea. “I have known you for nearly a decade now. I know you would forget eating in favour of finishing your work first.”

Yifan makes a guilty face as he bows his head and continues eating. He finishes eating in silence as Junmyeon wanders around his office, taking sips of his drink. As Junmyeon straightens some thing on his desk, Yifan’s gaze lands on the white high-backed chair with the arm rests. He smirks when he remembers that time when Junmyeon came with dinner after hours, like today, and they ended up doing much more than just eating.

Yifan gets up, gulping down all the contents in the water bottle as he throws the empty containers in the dustbin. Junmyeon is gazing up at the collage on the wall when Yifan winds his arms around the former’s waist, startling him a little, and says, “So, next year is basically our tenth anniversary, huh?”

Yifan can see Junmyeon’s face darken slightly as he puts his hands on Yifan’s arms. He leans back into Yifan’s chest and sighs, “Yeah…can you even believe that?”

Yifan noses under Junmyeon’s jaw and says, “Considering how much I made you wait on our first date, I got lucky you didn’t scram.”

Junmyeon laughs, “I almost left because I nearly froze to death!”

Yifan pouts, “I bought you two cups of hot chocolate as an apology!”

Junmyeon tilts his head to beam at his husband, “And that’s when I thought, yeah this guy isn’t that bad, I can keep him around.”

Yifan grins as he kisses Junmyeon’s cheek. He turns Junmyeon around and cups his face before pressing his lips tenderly against Junmyeon’s. He murmurs, “Why don’t we make a huge deal about it?”

Junmyeon throws his arms around Yifan’s waist and a small frown mars his face as he asks, “What do you mean?”

Yifan shrugs as he answers, “Just, the last time we travelled together was our honeymoon, which happened like three years ago.”

Junmyeon purses his lips. “But I don’t want to leave Soo behind.”

Yifan says, leaning down to get to Junmyeon’s eye level, “We won’t, we will take him along, don’t worry.”

Junmyeon finally smiles as he rises on his toes to kiss his husband. “Just, let’s go somewhere warmer, okay?”

Yifan nods. “Done, my dear husband.”

Their lips meet in a slow, tender kiss and Junmyeon feels the ever-so-familiar warmth filling him from head to toe. It sometimes amazes him how, even after all these years, Yifan’s kisses still leaves him all tingly and breathless like they only started to kiss each other, to learn how their lips fit against each other, and how novel it feels. It is an addictive feeling.

Yifan licks along the seam of Junmyeon’s lips, the hint of peach lingering on them, and the latter lets Yifan in, to tangle their tongues together. Somehow, the kiss turns urgent as Yifan cups the back of Junmyeon’s head and tugs his head to the side, to kiss him more deeply. Junmyeon grabs the side of Yifan’ shirt, which leads to the shirt becoming untucked from Yifan’s trousers. Junmyeon slips his hand underneath and splays his fingers on the small of Yifan’s back. Yifan bites down on Junmyeon’s upper lip at the sudden touch and turns him around, pushing him up on the desk.

They break for air and Yifan smirks at the wild look in Junmyeon’s eyes. Yifan knows what Junmyeon is thinking; he pushes the jacket over Junmyeon’s shoulders and chucks it out of the way before sliding his hand underneath the layers of cardigan and t-shirt. Yifan dips his head and licks a stripe up Junmyeon’s neck, who groans a little and his hand rises to grab Yifan’s hair, “Fan!”

Yifan whispers, “Remember the time we fucked in my old office? I know you are thinking of it Myeon.”

Junmyeon scoffs as he tugs at Yifan’s hair. His eyes darken as he raises his legs to wrap them around Yifan’s waist, pulling his husband closer. “Not gonna lie, I did think of that night. Kind of déjà vu, isn’t it?”

Yifan grins before putting his hands under Junmyeon’s thigh and nipping along his jawline. “You know, Kibum left his bottle of lube.”

Junmyeon chokes in surprise as Yifan pulls the last drawer on the side and indeed, there is a half-finished bottle of lubricant, grape-flavoured no less. Junmyeon exhales, “Kibum was kinky, huh.”

Yifan chuckles as he looks for the expiration date. He is satisfied to know the bottle still has a few more months of shelf-life left. He puts it on the desk and returns to kissing Junmyeon, their lips sliding against each other as their hands become frantic, wanting to remove all barriers between them.

Junmyeon doesn’t wait for Yifan to remove his cardigan and t-shirt, choosing to do it himself in one move. Yifan immediately attaches his mouth to all the exposed skin in front of him and pulls one nipple into his mouth. Junmyeon moans as he fumbles with his jeans. Each bite, each lick, each mark left on his chest is sending all the blood pooling down and Junmyeon wants Yifan to touch him. He pushes Yifan back and rasps out, “Clothes, off.”

Yifan nods as he watches Junmyeon heaving, his pale skin dotted with red, and his pupils dilated. His lips are swollen and slick and Yifan returns to attach his lips to them as he unbuttons his shirt. Junmyeon makes a noise, which gets swallowed by Yifan anyway. Junmyeon rakes his blunt fingernails down Yifan’s chest, over his nipples and down the trail to his trousers, which he unzips and pushes down Yifan’s hips. He slips his hand under the waistband of Yifan’ briefs and finds his husband already hard and heavy.

Yifan moans as Junmyeon starts stroking him, his forefinger and thumb making a tight ring around his shaft. He grabs Junmyeon roughly by his waist and pulls him down the desk. He says, his voice hoarse, “Turn around.”

They finally manage to get themselves undressed and Yifan doesn’t linger to squirt some lube out and warm it between his fingers as Junmyeon does as told to. His toes curl in excitement as he realises this is the first time in a long time they are having sex somewhere that is not their room—there is something very scandalous about it, even though the office is empty and there’s no danger of anybody walking in on them (maybe he should visit his husband _during_ office hours). Yifan puts one large hand on Junmyeon’s butt and squeezes one cheek and traces his rim teasingly. Junmyeon huffs in annoyance, “Fan, quit it.”

Yifan chuckles and bites Junmyeon’s ear lobe and slowly inserts one finger. Junmyeon bites down on his lip and throws his head back, allowing Yifan access to kiss along the side of his neck. Yifan bites down on the juncture of his neck and shoulder as he puts in another finger, and crooks them inside, barely touching the prostate, and Junmyeon _knows_ that was intentional, so he whisper-shouts, “Fan, I swear!”

Yifan simply scoffs at getting caught, they have been here before, and no matter how much Junmyeon claims to “hate” it, Yifan knows just how much his husband enjoys the teasing. So, he grabs the lube and pours some down the crack and uses it fingers to spread it from the rim to the perineum, not forgetting to put some extra pressure there. Junmyeon, all but keens, off the desk.

Yifan re-inserts his fingers and shows Junmyeon some mercy as he finds the bundle of nerves and massages it. Junmyeon moans and his nails sink into the leather panel on the desk. Yifan takes his free hand and starts stroking Junmyeon’s cock, now leaking precum. Junmyeon groans, “Fan, please, _please._ ”

Yifan understands as he pushes Junmyeon’s knee on the desk and covers his cock in lube before taking his time to push into Junmyeon. The slow, steady pace gets Junmyeon moaning helplessly; he could feel Yifan’s cock stretching him slowly and it only amplifies the gratification. Junmyeon leans forward, his palms spread on the table as he heaves; Yifan curls over him as he buries himself to the hilt. His hot breath fans over Junmyeon’s nape and it prickles his flesh, causing goosebumps. Junmyeon reaches behind him and grabs fistful of Yifan’s hair as he pants, “Move, for fuck’s sake Fan.”

And so Yifan does, he pulls out before thrusting back in, making Junmyeon slide up the desk and falling forward on his hands. Yifan picks up a fast, crazy pace and Junmyeon cannot feel or think about anything else but the way Yifan keeps hitting him just where he wants and how _good_ that feels. His moans fall from his lips, unhindered and shamelessly. Yifan tucks his forehead on his shoulder, grabs his hips as he pounds into him.

Junmyeon is so tight and hot around him—Yifan knows he won’t last long especially when Junmyeon puts his Kegel exercises to good use by clenching his muscles around him. Yifan clamps his mouth over Junmyeon’s shoulder, tasting the salt of his skin on his tongue as he groans, “God Junmyeon, you are driving me crazy.” He rolls his hips once, and when Junmyeon nearly screams at it, Yifan does it again, and again.

When Yifan figures that out, Junmyeon just keeps chanting his husband’s name, wanting more and looking for his release. Yifan drinks in the praise, “You like that love?” When Junmyeon nods, lost in the haze of pleasure, Yifan flicks his nipples. Junmyeon manages to find his tongue and gasp out when he feels the familiar tension coiling tight under his belly, “ _Yifan_ , oh I am so close!”

Yifan growls as he puts his hand over Junmyeon’s cock, red and pulsating, on the brink of release. As soon as Yifan presses his thumb on the slit of his cock, Junmyeon squeezes his eyes shut and moans loud and long as the coil loosens sending flares all over his body, and he comes all over Yifan’s hand and desk.

Yifan feels Junmyeon reaching his orgasm, on his hand and on his cock. The pressure on his cock becomes unbearable as Junmyeon clamps his muscles hard, riding his orgasm out, and Yifan manages to thrust a couple more times before coming inside Junmyeon.

Junmyeon shivers as he feels Yifan releasing his cum inside him. Yifan pulls Junmyeon close to his chest as his orgasm hits, and Junmyeon turns his head to the side, nosing along Yifan’s damp hair. They both stay attached, coming down from their highs and Yifan slowly pulls out of Junmyeon, who shivers once again when he feels Yifan’s cum dripping down the back of his legs.

Yifan grabs the box of tissues and presses tender kisses all across Junmyeon’s shoulder blades as he tries to clean the mess as best as he can. Junmyeon is oversensitive as Yifan moves the tissue over his twitching rim, and when Yifan asks if he is okay, he just hums in response. He moves his head, looking for Yifan’s lips and the latter senses that, giving in to what his husband wants. Their lips slide over each other languidly, further calming their rapidly beating hearts down.

Their post-coital bubble is broken by the computer making a loud beeping noise. They both look at it, their kiss interrupted, the message on the screen now reading YOUR DEVICE IS READY. Yifan scoffs, “Oh now you are ready?”

Junmyeon bursts into giggles; he knows Yifan has this odd habit of talking to inanimate objects as if they were sentient. He gathers their shed clothes and shoves Yifan his and kisses his chin before saying, “You go fight with your computer, while I…” he looks down at the cum pooled on the nice desk and grimaces, “I try to clean that up. I know where the cleaning supplies are.”

Yifan laughs as he cups Junmyeon’s face and kisses him. He rubs Junmyeon’s lower lip and says, “You are amazing, I love you.”

Junmyeon chuckles as he zips his jeans. “I know I am amazing. Now finish up and take us home.”

Yifan simultaneously puts his clothes on and works as Junmyeon grabs cleaning supplies and tries to clean up as much as he can. The smell of the grape lubricant is stronger than anything else, so Junmyeon deems they are safe enough and come Monday, Yifan’s team wouldn’t be able to tell the difference. When they are both done, Yifan switches off the lights and hand-in-hand, they exit the office, not forgetting to bid the guard on duty goodnight.

Yongsun opens the door, a sleeping Jisoo in her arms. Yongsun gave birth to the second Kim child this January, and Junmyeon’s heart clenches in worry at how tired she looks. Yongsun promptly manages to blame him for introducing Jongdae to her in the first place. Yifan moves inside the apartment, leaving the best friends to their petty arguments, to grab Kyungsoo, who is soundly asleep in Wheein, the eldest Kim’s, bed. Yifan scoops him up and Wheein wakes up, but when she recognises her uncle, she smiles, “Hey Fan uncle.”

Kyungsoo doesn’t wake up as he makes himself comfortable in his baba’s arms. Yifan pats Wheein’s head before saying, “Hey kiddo. Go back to sleep, okay? I am taking Soo home now.”

“’Kay uncle, good night,” Wheein smiles before closing her eyes. Yifan keeps running his hands through her hair till he is assured she has fallen right back asleep. Junmyeon and Yifan have babysat her enough to know she likes someone caressing her hair when she’s sleepy. He leaves the room and finds Yongsun and Junmyeon whispering in the hall. Yongsun is smirking while Junmyeon is blushing; Yifan grins, knowing very well what the topic of their conversation is.

Yifan joins them and Yongsun wriggles her eyebrows. “You men have it so easy, the last time I visited Jongdae in his office, I ended up with this one.” She kisses Jisoo’s head and grins. Junmyeon just huffs in anger and stomps away. Yifan chuckles and bids Yongsun goodnight and expresses his gratitude before following Junmyeon.

Yifan gives the keys of his car to Junmyeon, unwilling to relinquish a sleeping Kyungsoo in his arms. Junmyeon understands as he smiles, his entire body buzzing with love for the man he calls husband. So, before Yifan can open the car door, Junmyeon grabs his arm and rising on his tiptoes, kisses him, his mouth moving against Yifan’s in a murmur, “And I love you too, my dearest.”

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
